wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Underground Dragoon Ruins
'Dungeon Guide:' Material Checklist All materials required to complete this dungeon are listed below. They are dropped by specific enemies populating the dungeon, but most can be traded or sold in player shops or the auction house. Back to top 'Floor 1 Ruins:' :Statue 1 :Location: Past the small room with 2 Spirits. This is the first statue you will encounter in the dungeon. ::For this statue and the other statues in this dungeon, you need to grind out drops from the various monsters. The first statue requires 20 Etherdine (drops from Spirits), as well as picking up 2 parts of a hammer. You need to get the head of the hammer first, which is located in what will be called the pillar room: a very large room with several Big Sergeants, pillars, and a purple monster. It will be at the top of the ramps in a fountain. You must use 2 teleporters to get this this room, any deaths will send you back to the beginning. Once you have the head of the hammer, you can pick up the handle of it in the long, curving water path that is full of plants. The pile that you find the handle in is immediately by you when you teleport in. ::Once you have both the head and handle of the hammer (you can check your 'Valuables' inventory) you need to go to a machine and use 20 Etherdine to repair it. The machine is located in an oddly angular room with 3 spirits guarding it, right after a runic guard, named zombie Lost Number, and a lightning trap at the top of a ramp. Use the machine to repair the hammer, and take the fixed hammer to activate the first statue. :::*'Enemies: 3x Familiar Spirit' :Statue 2 :Location: Long water hall with plants. This is the third statue you will encounter in the dungeon (but 2nd to activate!) ::After clearing the first statue, you can now access a room and find a hatchet from the junk pile. Take this hatchet to a tablet in the pillar room. There are 2 tablets in this room so don't get confused. The correct tablet will ask for 23 Quartz Powder (dropped from Runic Guard) and will repair your hatchet, but it won't be silver yet. For that, head to the tablet right by to the 1st statue, across from 2 mana plants, before 2 flame traps. The tablet requires 23 Wandering Spirit (dropped from Big Sergeant) to turn your hatchet into a silver hatchet which can unlock the second statue. ::warning: Using a non-upgraded hatchet on the statue will consume the key item. You will have to go back to the pile of junk in the room byt he first statue to pick up a new hatchet. If you use the repaired hatchet upgraded with Quartz Powder on the statue before upgranding it into a Silver Hatchet you will lose this hatchet including the Quartz Powders. So turn into silver before talking to the statue. :::*'Enemies: 5x Spirit Battler' : Statue 3 : Location: Between 2 very long ramps, right after 2 Spirits, you can't miss it. This is the second statue you will encounter in this dungeon (but last to activate). : ::When you examine the machine in the room behind the second statue it will give you a grey plate in exchange for 10 Ectoplasm (drops from Spirits). Take the plate to the machine at the top of the Pillar room. Polish it 3 times. If you polish it 4 times it will break and you'll have to exchange 10 Ectoplasm at the other machine again. After this, take it to the first machine you encountered all the way back near the start of the dungeon right by the very first spirit. Use this machine 1-2 times to receive the Silver Card. You will need Mana Calcite to use the machines (9 total). Take the Silver card to activate the third statue. ::remember do that untill get the card if you use the plate on statue it will be lost :::*'Enemies: 8x(?) Lamp Malice' : 'Floor 2 Ruins': :Statue 1 :First you need to activate the guardian statue (located after the first teleport, on the left; right before the 2nd teleport). Then you need to activate three pedestals. One is located by a lesser demon on the catwalk that is right above the starting rez statue. It will give you some random story line info. One is located by the imps just above a teleporter that takes you room with some spirits. It tells you about a missing gem and gives you the option to take the other gem. In the room with all the flame traps and dangerous falls, there will be a pedastal which will give you a password. This password will be randomly generated and four digits long. Example: 8832. :Use the password at another pedestal to get your CARD. Use this card with 15 OD Boundary Stones (drops from Runic Guards at UDR floor 1) at another pedestal (located on the left side at the top, after the 2nd teleport - there is often a purple mob at the base of the stairs here, and a Nightwatch spawns near the top by the pedestal). This will activate the first statue. :::*'Enemies: 10 Ogre-Face (like the Big Sergeants from UDR 1, without Stun. Just bigger)' :Statue 2 :In the catwalk room, on the far end (located directly opposite direction of the teleport out) there is a hurt npc who will give you a quest. For this quest, you need to go to town and deliver a letter to the knight NPC in the bar in Hero's Square. (HINT! Since this is a soul mission, the fastest way to accomplish this is to simply log out and log onto another character that is already in town. Then when you're finished talking to the NPC, log back on your progression character.) This NPC will give you medicine to give to the soldier. The soldier will give you a scarlet gem. This gem will need to be slotted after the 3rd teleport, at the top of the rom where there are 2 imps located (3 spirits are located below the steps). The answer to the question is 300. :After the first teleporter look behind you (the path that opend after clearing the first Statue) follow the path and take the teleporter on the left. :On the right side of the next teleport you can climb up the wall. Go up, turn right and follow the way. At the end you will find a stone tablet. Talk to it :The statue is located after the 2nd teleport. From the start location use the first teleporter. Go the usual way to the specter room with teleporter, but instead of teleporting you go a bit further. You should see a Lesser Demon. Near the lesser demon is the guardian statue. :::*'Enemies: 3x Formless Bug ' :::Low dmg, relatively low HP... easy to solo : :Statue 3 :First of all: Talk to the Statue (it is located after the first teleporter where the path opend after the first Statue) :You have to collect 13 Scapegoats (Lesser Demons), 20 Spit Of Fear (Spectre), 20 Regretful Skeletons (Nightwatch) and 30 Karmically Bound Souls (Imps). Then offer them to tablets in this order: 1st. a tablet behind the Statue 2 barrier (20 Regretful Skeletons); :2nd: At the 3 Statue take the left teleporter, then take the next teleporter too (in the middle of the field on a rock), then climp up the wall on the right and give the stone slate your offer (20 Spit of Fear); :3rd: Go back to the second Statue and follow the stairs upstairs, turn right in the room and follow the stairs down, then you will find the stone slate on the left side (13 Scapegoats is the offer); :4th: go to Statue 3 and offer it 30 Karmically Bound Souls. :::*'Enemies: 3x Lesser Demons.' :::Easy for Trapper. Otherwise, use a thief to pull, hide behind entrance and split 1 x 1. '' : :'Statue 4 ' :No quest. :::*'Enemies: 2x Andhaka .' :::*'1x Carley ' :::''Final boss Carley and two big imps. Imps can be pulled and easily damaged, but Carley has got high physical defense. During the fight Carley will lay eggs. These eggs will spawn zombies, which will protect Carley from receiving damage while she is alive. Kill these zombies immediately to resume the fight with Carley. '' '''TIP: 'It is possible to steal the popular item Goddess Sphere from Carley with the thief ability 'Steal Attack'. A max rank Steal Attack has roughly a 10% success rate. Caches Note: Chests may be empty, even the ones requiring keys. Back to top Monsters Found and Item Drops Creatures Special Monsters found in Area. Needs Information Bosses Fought in this Area Needs Information Category:Dungeons